The invention relates in general to a unitary portable compact computer and in particular to a novel arrangement for detachably integrating a disk drive apparatus therewith so that such apparatus is readily displaceable between storage and operating positions.
Compact computers designated as portable are generally characterized by a minimum of two units; the first comprising a cabinet which can include the computing circuitry, a video display device and a keyboard and a second unit comprising a disk drive mechanism. In some instances, if the keyboard is not integrated with the cabinet proper, and, is not mateable therewith for transit, the operator is presented with three units to carry. It is recognized, of course, that some personal type computers utilize a keyboard which is fixedly attached to the computer cabinet; however, the very nature of this construction militates against compactness, a key trait of a portable computer.
Another desirable characteristic of a personal portable computer resides in the ease with which major components can be removed for service or maintenance. The ease with which a major constituent of a portable computer, such as the disk drive apparatus, can be removed for service and immediately replaced by a spare contributes materially to a reduction in down-time for the computer.